Stay With Me
by EOJuice
Summary: This takes place directly after 'A Bad Seed Grows' and will offer some Susie Chang closure.


**So, I got this idea directly after 'A Bad Seed Grows' aired and I thought I'd type it out. This is my first Rizzles fic so please be nice. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Side Note: We all know Jane and Maura would've made out on the new couch if the apartment hadn't burned down because they're married**

* * *

Jane and Maura sat on the couch, in front of Jane's now tarnished apartment. The others had went their separate ways, back to their homes, and most of the crowd had dispersed to unknown places. Jane leaned over and placed her elbows on her thighs as she clasped her hands together. She let out a restless sigh that blew a few strands of her wild mane away from her face. It was getting late and she knew she should start heading over to her mother's, but she could not get herself to make the dreaded trip.

A pair of heels came into her view and she looked up to see Maura standing over her. She straightened her posture and let out a flustered, whiny moan. Maura laughed.

"Jane, what are you whining about now? I haven't even said anything."

"Because, Maur, I already know what you're going to say."

"Actually, you don't know," Maura stated matter-of-factly. "You're simply just _guessing_ what I might have to say."

Jane rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I know I gotta get movin', okay?"

"You guessed correctly."

Jane scrunched her face and stuck her tongue out at Maura as she made a mocking noise like a child. Rather than get off the couch, she slouched back into the cushions. Maura tilted her head to the side and gave a small, closed-lipped smile.

"Jane, why aren't you moving? You know you need to get up. Are you worried about the couch?"

"No, no. It'll still be here tomorrow. I just don't want to get up."

"Why not? You don't seem injured."

"I'm not."

"Then what's preventing you from moving?"

"I don't wanna go to Ma's."

Maura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well why is that?"

"You know how she is. She's so…"

She shook her hands in front of her face if she were strangling an invisible person and strained her mouth to show her teeth. She continued.

"She'll wanna baby me and ask me what I'm going to do now and yada yada yada. I just don't wanna deal with that right now, ya know?"

Maura let out a small giggle. "Well… Why don't you just come home with me then?"

Jane's face lit up with shock and excitement. "What? Really?"

"Of course. That's what friends are for, right?"

Jane smiled in response and nodded her head.

Maura motioned Jane with her hand to stand up. "Come on. Let's go."

Jane remained in her spot. Maura titled her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"What is it now, Jane?"

She threw her head back and groaned. "I don't wanna get _up_."

"My goodness. Here."

She offered Jane her hand to help her off the couch. Jane let out one more groan before taking Maura's helpful hand and dramatically propelling herself off the couch. Maura let out a pleased sigh.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Yes. Yes, that was hard. That was torture."

Maura shook her head in disbelief. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Jane and Maura had just entered the house and Maura put her purse away and hung up their jackets. When she turned around, she noticed Jane staring into space, standing awkwardly. She walked over to Jane and placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Jane, is something wrong?"

"No. I just feel like I should have a sleeping bag and an overnight sack in my arms."

"I go on many camping expeditions, you know? I can get you a sleeping bag from the closet if you like."

Jane shot her one of her typical "really?" facial expressions.

"It's not that serious. It just feels kinda weird."

Maura tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What feels weird? You spending the night?"

"Yeah."

"That's ridiculous. You're here all the time and it's not like you haven't spent the night before."

Jane simply shrugged.

"Yeah, but that's because I'm just unexpectedly crashing here on the couch because I drank too much beer and ate too much pizza. We've never… _planned_ a sleepover."

"I wouldn't say this was exactly _planned_ , Jane. You're apartment caught on fire and you weren't ready to face your mother, but if you're really that uncomfortable, you can go over there. I won't take offense."

Jane furiously shook her head no as if she was afraid of something. "No, no, no, no, no. Really. It's fine, Maur. Trust me. Staying here is _way_ better than staying with Ma."

Maura took the crook of Jane's arm and began to walk her across the room.

"Okay. Come on, then. Let's go get you settled in your room."

Jane halted in her tracks and withdrew her arm from Maura's grasp. "What? My room? Don't go through the trouble. The couch is just fine. I know from experience."

Maura shook her head. "No. I'm not going to let a friend crash on the couch when I have a room available for her. It would be different if you were already asleep, but you're not. I want you to sleep in a bed, okay?"

A small beat passed before Jane answered. "Okay."

Maura gave a satisfied smile. "Good." She took Jane's hand in her own and began to lead the way toward the bedroom again. She could feel Jane dragging her feet from the resistance in her arms and hands, and without turning her head to face her, she said, "Jane, pick up your feet, please."

"I _can't_. I'm _tired_."

"We're on our way to the bedroom. You'll be fine."

"Ugh."

As they turned the corner, Maura pointed her finger down the hall. "See. The second door on the left, across from my room."

Maura opened the door and let go of Jane's hand to turn on the light as they entered the room. She then turned to face Jane and smiled. "We're here."

"That felt like a thirteen mile walk."

"Surely you must know you're over exaggerating by quite a lot."

Jane ignored her as she was already making her way to the bed. She slowly took off her shoes as if she was suffering from an extreme amount of pain. She then dramatically plopped herself down onto the bed so she could lie on her back with her legs dangling off the foot.

"Ahhh. Bed. Nice. Yeeesss."

She heard Maura laugh and lifted her head up to look at her. "What's so funny?"

Maura continued to laugh. "You."

"What did I do?"

Maura's laughter subsided. "Nothing, Jane. I can see you're comfortable. Are you good, now? Do you need anything else?"

Jane cocked her head to the side as she pondered the question. She sat up and looked down at her clothes. "Uhhh… What am I gonna sleep in?"

"Oh. Well… You can either simply sleep in your underwear, or I can look in my closet to get some pajamas for you."

"I am not sleeping in my underwear."

Maura was already making her way across the hall before she spoke. "Let me see what I have."

Jane began to toy with the comforter. She did not need to wait long as Maura appeared one minute later, possibly less than a minute. Maura dangled the pajamas in the air. "I tried my hardest to pick out something you might like."

"That was fast."

"That's because I keep everything in my closet organized."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. What did you pick out? It's not some frilly night gown is it?"

Maura began to make her way over to the bed. "No. I knew you wouldn't like that."

"You mean you actually have one?"

"Yes. I find them very comfortable. Though, maybe not quite as frilly as you imagine."

Jane shot her a skeptical glare. "Uh-huh…"

Maura held the pajamas out in front of her for Jane to take. "Here. See how you feel about these."

Jane took the pajamas from Maura and unfolded the set to examine it. In her hands were silk, pale pink pajama pants with white ribbon for the tie and a button-down, short-sleeved shirt in the same style. She held them up higher, off to the side and shot Maura a disbelieving glare. "Really?"

"What?"

"Maura, these are silk. And they're _pink_."

"They were the only pair of pajamas I thought you might like. I'm sorry."

Jane sighed and held the shirt out for Maura to grab. "It's okay. I know you tried. I'll just take the pants and sleep in my own shirt. Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Of course. You're welcome. Anything else?"

"No. You've done more than enough. Thank you."

Maura nodded and made her way toward the door. She paused at the threshold. "Do you want me to turn off the light?"

"Nah. I got it. I'll get it when I'm done changing."

"Okay. If you want to wash your face, which you should do, you can use any of the towels in the bathroom. Knock on my door if you need anything else, okay?"

"Okay."

Maura grabbed the handle to shut the door. The door was almost completely shut when she paused and left it slightly ajar. "Goodnight, Jane."

Jane peered through the door with slight surprise. She had not expected to hear anything more from her friend. She smiled softly. "Goodnight, Maura."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please comment and let me know what you guys think :)**


End file.
